A World Without Eyes
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Going to a new school is hard, but for Brick it's even harder. There he reconnects with Blossom and she finds out why his life is more difficult. Will he be able to fix it before everyone finds out? And would he find something with her as well?
1. Chapter 1

*this will be entirely different as a story and will give our main ruff a struggle never before given as a story :) enjoy*

(Prologue)

It all happened 2 years ago, the accident that changed Brick's life. It was hard to get used to, but what choice did he have. He was going to live his life without that one sense that nobody would have thought they could or would want to lose.

(Story)

Brick woke up to nothing for the past 2 years anything could be better than that. He hated having to rely on people instead of himself to be able to live comfortably.

Using the wall as a guide he walked down the stairs. That last step was always a bitch to find. He continued to use the wall to find the kitchen so he could sit down.

"Hey Brick, how are you doing" Butch's smooth but deep voice was the true teller that his morning started. "Hey... as good as someone like me can be I guess..." Brick tried to smile. "Hey morning bro! " Boomer always sounded so happy. Brick felt around beside himself and gave Boomer a playful punch.

"Dude I really think you should bring your cane today... you don't know your way around the school and could easily dent your forehead" Butch smiled but he knew that his brother couldn't tell anyway.

"Yeah... but being blind isn't a good thing to let people know, they treat you differently..." Brick lost his sight, he wanted to see if the professor could fix it, but that's better said when you are a past criminal. 'Yeah what crime can I commit now... walking into a wall' Brick chuckled to himself.

The mayor let the boys go to school and that was it. The professor was someone he wasn't yet ready to ask any favors, especially this one. "Brick nobody is going to treat you differently..." Butch was frustrated with his brother, keeping it secret was the stupidest thing. At least he was going to tell the teachers, but keeping it from the students was a challenge in itself.

"Yeah sure... the last school treated me like I was uncapable to do anything myself, like I lost every single thing because I can't see..." Brick hated that. The way you could tell when he took off the sunglasses he wore constantly was his dull cloudy pupils, his irises were still that striking red, but nobody ever saw them, only his brothers.

"If it gets too much please bring your cane, I know it wounds your fucking pride but I would rather you safe" Butch always worried about him now. "He will Butch, he did last time" Boomer spoke to help the tension calm. Brick reluctantly nodded, knowing it would be difficult.

They ate and got ready to fly, Brick as usual used his hand to keep grip on his youngest brother's arm to lead him in the right direction. As soon as they landed the noise came pouring into Brick's ears. He chose to still keep a hand on his brother for comfort sake. "Shit..." Butch saw the three people who could spoil Brick's wants of secrecy.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup saw the three boys land, it wasn't hard to tell who they were. At the trial 3 years before they were 13, able to be in school because of good behavior. Blossom sensed something different about Brick, she knew that this was their first day at this high school, but she couldn't help herself and feel curious. She didn't remember him ever wearing sunglasses or physically touching his brothers longer than ten seconds.

But there he was, his hand on Boomer's shoulder as the three boys weaved through the crowd of students the entire way to the school. Bubbles and Buttercup had never let their eyes leave Butch and Boomer, so they didn't notice Brick like Blossom had.

She began to walk inside, when she got there she saw Butch and Brick in a whispering argument. Butch finally sighed and nodded letting his eldest brother leave. The strange thing to her was that Brick's hand had moved to the wall, feeling everything as he walked. Blossom followed him as he stopped at his locker after his fingers swiped across the number.

He strangely wasn't making eye contact with anyone. He put his other hand out which landed on Blossom he turned to her and spoke, eyes seeming lost under those glasses. "Excuse me do you know the way to room 205?' His question was simple. "Yes I have that class now actually " Blossom was ready for him to notice who she was, but that never happened. "Do you mind leading me there? " he asked her, his voice was gentle and masculine to her.

"Sure I can do that" Blossom nodded, his hand didn't leave the wall or her as they walked to class. When they got there she finally decided to break the ice "Do you know who I am?" She asked stopping him before he entered the class. "No, not exactly" he had a confused look. "I'm Blossom, from the Powerpuff girls, your counterpart" she was nice to him.

A look of realization reached him as he heard her name "hey leader girl, you sound different... I guess it was nice to get a guide to class from the infamous Blossom hmm" he smiled mischievously like he used to, but still never made eye contact. Blossom blushed as he turned to walk inside the classroom.

He without gaining attention felt around for the first open desk and sat down. He during the entire time mapped out all the steps it took to get to his first class from his locker, lucky for him the entire rest of the day he had Boomer in almost all of his classes and Butch in the ones Boomer wasn't in.

When class started he took out a laptop and placed on his desk. The teacher asked him to take his glasses off, instead of doing so he called her over and whispered why he had them on. The teacher nodded saying he could keep them on and started the lesson. Blossom noticed that he was typing everything that the teacher was saying. He even had the worksheets of that day puy onto his computer.

When class ended Blossom saw Boomer walk up to Brick, he did the same thing he did with her, one hand on a wall, and one on his brother. She watched them for a second before leaving in the opposite direction of her next class.

*I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Sweet sugar and deadly poison will be getting an update as well as beaches and green with this story*


	2. Chapter 2

*I got a review saying that a Dare Devil/ Matt Murdock type of thing would be cool as fuck for Brick and I get that, the only reason he is adjusting right now is due to being in a new situation/school. I also don't want to plagiarize something that isn't completely my own idea... *

*I guess that this chapter will explain the entire range of his capabilities with his Blindness, and I'll add echo location with his hearing because it's cool but in my own way, not like dare devil because I want it to be a tad bit more *

Brick returned home having memorized the way in his head, the sounds he heard made it easier to get around. He hated having to readjust to this new location after spending the past 2 years in a different city that he already adjusted to living in without his cane.

He was happy that he learned to memorize them on such short notice. Even if he was blind, his hearing intensified. He was also still a very smart person like his counterpart and easily used anything to help with his situation.

Currently he was trying to test his ability of supreme echo location, like a bat or dolphin. He chuckled at the cliche of that, that was shit from the comic books that Boomer couldn't stop reading. He had told Brick about that during lunch that same day.

He wanted to see if it existed in real life, to test it he used the shower. Putting a marble underneath the water, he he focused using the sound of the water hitting off of it to create the shape in his brain.

The outline of the image was almost clear to him, he smiled and turned to see that it was raining outside. He wished that he could have found this out 2 years ago because he could see his mind waves creating shapes of everything in his head even if it wasn't clear, it was something, he could even see the expressions of people who were walking down the sidewalk.

He could have cried at that moment, maybe this was from his chemical X status as a being. He pictured himself as a dolphin using echo location and quickly stiffled his laughter before he could draw attention from his brothers. He closed his window and the thoughts of trying the echo location without the aid of water intrigued him.

He gave a small clap and focused hard, he was surprised that the sound bounced off the walls and let him see his room for just a short second before disappearing. He felt like an idiot, he lived the past 2 years like this using only memorizing things to get around when he could have used his more than superior hearing to get around.

He ran to tell his brothers using the method keeping his hands from touching the walls, to create small sounds. He even found his way down the stairs with ease. "Guys!" His excited voice caught them off guard. "What, stop running you're going to run into something!" Butch stood in front of him and to his surprise he stopped dead in front of him without crashing.

"Boomer, that comic you were talking about at lunch, that echo location shit works! If I use it I can get around without a problem!" As brick finished explaining his brothers looked at him like he was nuts. Brick lightly snapped his fingers to see their reactions "stop giving me those looks!" As he said that Butch's eyes widened.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Boomer sounded like a little kid. "Booms... you're clearly holding up your thumb which isn't a finger..." Brick couldn't help but chuckle. " you're right..." Boomer was dumbfounded.

"Well now I can worry less... how does it work?" Butch was intrigued. "When I make taps, claps, or even just snap my fingers I can use the sound waves that bounce off and create outlines of the things that surround me in my mind... nobody at school can figure out my problem now!"

"Well... we'll see tomorrow" Butch actually smiled and Brick saw it for a split second. Boomer ran out of the room and came back from his "Brick! Would you like this clicker I got as a souvenir from sea world! They used it for the dolphins."

Brick happily took it and smiled at his brothers, maybe he could live with this after all. The only thing that he wished he could see was colours. The saturation of beautiful colours was something he missed.

He was happy all of his things were red and black otherwise getting dressed would be a bitch. He used the clicker and walked to his room. Even if he could see the outline of things now, the ruff was still blind and now he could keep it a secret until he wants it revealed.

*this is chapter 2 I'm glad people like this :) please review! Don't mind the short chapter because it is part of the beginning! They will be a LOT longer soon*

*also please remember that this is my story not a DC or Marvel comic, I put a lot of thought into all of my stories and ideas are nice, but not full plagiarization of something that already exists*


	3. The hint

hey guys! Enjoy the story!*

Brick flew to school with his brothers, and he decided to try his clicker technique down the school hallway. He didn't realize that at home was quiet and the school was loud. So the images in his head were distorted and blurry. Easier than seeing nothing but he still had to find his locker using his touch. No matter how super you are, hearing can't and even Brick's clicker couldn't replace his sight.

He did notice someone walk up to him in class, even if her image wasn't clear he had a feeling of who it was. "Uh.. hey Brick" Blossom had a very soothing voice compared to the rest of his peers, this solidified who it was, though her question had him caught off guard "What's with the sunglasses I forgot to ask yesterday?" Brick had think fast. "Medical condition..." that was the only answer he could give. "Like what may I ask?" Blossom was still polite even if she wanted to pry. "Can't say at the moment, because it is kinda personal" Brick hated lying, but he would rather have her question him than baby him. "Oh okay, I noticed that you were off on your own at lunch yesterday... would you care to... I don't know... join me to catch up on what has been going on with you guys" referring to the day before when both of his brothers decided to chill with their new friends they made during class. Blossom couldn't help blushing and smaked herself for it, little did she know Brick couldn't see it at all.

"Well it would be harsh to refuse a kind gesture, so sure just lead me to your favorite spot after class" Brick didn't want to be rude, even if he had no clue why she would be nice like this. So he sat through the classes before lunch using his clicker to get a feel of each class room. When he made it to the lunch room a tap on his shoulder made him turn to face the direction he felt the motion. "Are you ready to sit with me?" Knowing it was Blossom he relaxed and nodded. She put her hand around his wrist and lead him through the crowd of students, even if she didn't know that she was actually more helpful than she realized he wouldn't say anything to let her know.

Blossom led him outside which Brick knew because of how quiet it was. Brick liked the quiet, and once they finally sat at a picnic table did the conversation finally start. "Will you eventually let me know why you wear those?" Blossom asked . He sighed, he hated having to answer this. "I will eventually, I just don't like the way people treat me when they find out..." he felt comfortable with that answer. "Why would I treat you differently? Was it bad treatment?" She sounded worried, probably thought that they were making fun of him. "No, overly nice... I don't want to be babied..." he never said anything about it unless it was to his brothers. "I wouldn't do that if you aren't comfortable with it..." Blossom was too sweet, but he didn't fully trust that statement. "Most people say that... until they find out..." he chuckled.

"Do you get seizures from bright lights?" Blossom was pulling at straws. "If you stop bugging me I'll tell you... eventually..." sarcasm was very apparent in his tone. "Oh... sorry..." Blossom said with embarrassment. Brick, the blind man, didn't even need to see to know that she was blushing. He smiled, she was nice... but he could tell that it was very hard for her not to continue guessing. The girl was very smart and knew a lot more than people gave her credit for. She had a calm but sad voice "I wish I could see your eyes, they were always my favorite part about you..." that genuine statement from her caught him by surprise. "I didn't know that you even cared enough to want to see them..." he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He never really told anyone that he secretly had a soft spot for the pink puff. "Well, I always kinda liked them... I just didn't get a full chance to appreciate them when you were trying to kick my ass..." her bluntness wasn't expected.

"Well I can't fight worth shit right now, I'm hindered by something..." it was his turn to sound sad. He felt a hand on his and really wanted to look into her eyes, but that luxury wasn't his to have. Blossom squeezed his hand and began to speak "Brick, it doesn't matter what happens to you, it will always be you, the stubborn ruff leader who will never change even if his senses were ripped away... I've always seen your potential... don't ever hold back... no matter what." He smiled, he could use someone who thought like that. She was different from his brothers who will always treat him like family and worry like family.

He hated that Butch, as grateful as he was... could hold him back due to fear of something going wrong. "I want to make you a deal... even if I'm uncomfortable with telling people I'll give you a hint, you'll probably figure out on your own.. but when you do... promise not to tell anyone about it..." brick was chancing too much now.

"Of course if you want it secret it's none of my business to be the one to tell anyone, it's disrespectful!" Blossom's voice was serious. He took a deep breath and gave his hint. "What is the the one luxury that most people have to aid them, but they lose it temporarily in the dark? Think of it for me being lost forever and even when the light shines it's brightest, that aid never comes." When he finished the warning bell rang, he stood up. "Come find me when you figure it out and I will genuinely let you know if it's true or not" he left her to wonder, he just hoped his unsteady movements would go unnoticed for now.

-*later that evening*

His wordsplaying in her brain, it was so hard to figure out. She wonderd what was so wrong with him that he couldn't tell anyone about it.

-*here is ch3! Sorry for the wait!*


End file.
